This invention relates to the fused circuitry aspects of electrical systems and the components of such systems. More particularly, the invention relates to new electrical systems. These systems utilize new, variable width plug fuse units or sets and new types of bus connectors, also known as fuse connectors, and circuit connectors. These systems can also have components positioned on both sides of a support panel, e.g., a vehicular firewall, or can be attached to any support with clamps, screws, etc. Currently, the use of xe2x80x9cplugxe2x80x9d fuses is dominant in vehicular electrical system designs for low voltage units. This situation is likely to continue because a) the automotive manufacturers are contemplating going to 36-volt systems and b) direct current usage becomes more dangerous as the voltage utilized increases.
The total amount of current carried by modern vehicular fuse blocks is such that the electrical systems are informally divided into high current and low current components. The low current circuitry often uses at least two small fuse blocks to free up valuable space in one or both of the engine compartment and under the dash in the passenger compartment. The separation of the fuse block components also tends to reduce heating problems inherent in the present fusing systems.
The heat problem is currently so important that automotive designers have been using higher amperage but smaller fuses, e.g., a 15-amp plug fuse in a 10-amp circuit, to accommodate the heat generated at the low current fuse blocks in the series wired circuitry of current and past vehicular designs.
The electrical systems of this invention utilize a new approach to wiring systems through the use of plug-type fuses and sets of plug fuses, the widths of which vary with the dimensions of the fuse connector (the new type of fuse xe2x80x9cblockxe2x80x9d). Computer type xe2x80x9cwebbedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cribbonxe2x80x9d cable coded with color, pin numbers, etc., can be used to identify specific circuitry. The new combinations substantially reduce fuse and fuse block costs and volumes. The use of parallel circuit wiring and single amperage fuses is preferred and, where utilized, substantially reduce the heating problems at the fuse and fuse block interface. To supply higher amperage capacity to the various components, preferably more fuses are assigned to the cabling connected to that component.
The new electrical systems utilize a) plug fuses, either as single fuse units or as one or more fuse sets with multiple fuse units with common enclosures; b) a new fuse connector designed for use with the plug fuses, including fuse sets which have adjacent paired bus electrodes and exteriorly positioned pairs of slots; and c) circuit connectors similar to those utilized with computers. The systems also utilize communication connectors to transmit data and power to operating devices, e.g., computers, sensors and activators. The ampere capacity of the plug fuses is preferably the same. However, the amperage capacity of the circuits within the system can be varied to provide desired utility and design.